


Good God, M.A.A.D. Titan

by MjolnirMjolfar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cock Worship, F/M, Hip Hop, Jealousy, Large Cock, Non-Consensual, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Time Travel, kendrick lamar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjolnirMjolfar/pseuds/MjolnirMjolfar
Summary: Loki time travels back to 2012 Earth to retrieve a galaxy from a famous rapper’s jewelry collection with a clairesentient helper. He cannot interfere with the timeline and must blend in. But will he help himself to his helper?





	Good God, M.A.A.D. Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance- this is unfinished.  
> I need you to gas me up so I feel like it's worth completing.

“All my life I want money and power  
Respect my mind or die from lead shower  
I pray my dick get big as the Eiffel Tower  
So I can fuck the world for seventy two hours”

“What in the Norns are you listening to?” Loki gives a disapproving look for your choice in morning music.

“Kendrick Lamar. Trying to get hyped up.” You respond confidently.

“Why?” His hair falls into his face as he sits up in bed, gloriously naked.

“We need to blend in at the party AND --” with a wide smile “I’m just feeling it.” You can’t stop staring hungrily at his cock.

“You want a dick as big as the Eiffel Towel?” Loki adjusts himself so you can get a better look. 

Gods!

“I want the power to own this world and everything in it. I think a dark God wanted the same thing not too long ago.” You pose, pretending to think hard.

“Now I just want to own a dark princess.” A tingle runs up and down your spine, but you can’t fuck this up. Once was enough.

“Oooh chill. You know I can’t do that. I’m working, luh.” You are determined not to repeat what happened last night. You throw a sheet over his lower body, hoping the tent it made stops teasing you.

~~~

A Day Earlier

 

“Y/N, you’ve been selected for this mission due to your abilities. You’ve shown us the true intentions of Loki, god of mischief. Do you still believe that he will be successful in this mission?” Your mentor, Dr. Stephen Strange, is searching your face.

“Yes, Doctor. He is determined to secure the galaxy for New Asgard and has no intentions on recreating or interfering with the incident.” You respond confidently. You carefully leave out the surge of lust Loki felt toward you. You are a professional who will not and cannot get tangled up with the mischievous prince. 

“Very well. You know that tampering with the timeline can have catastrophic effects, and we only have one shot at this.”

“Yes, Doctor, I know. I’ll keep Loki in line and make sure that he retrieves the galaxy.”

He grabs your hand, and you absentmindedly run your thumb over his scars. He smiles with his eyes, before they turn serious: “Be on your guard at all times, Y/N”

 

~~~

 

You are silent as Loki’s restraints are removed. He looks at you, expressionless, then looks ahead. Dr. Strange opens a portal and reminds you both, before you step in:

“You’ll have a little under 2 days to complete the mission. After that, the location of the galaxy is unknown. The return portal will be in the same location. Don’t miss it, you don’t want to repeat 2012 again.”

You and Loki step through the portal and it closes behind you.

The room has windows along one wall, with a glittering city skyline as the view. There is a low sectional and a flatscreen tv in the living area, and a minimalist kitchen area with granite countertops. You peek into the bathroom--no tub, but a double shower. Then you look in the last room, a spacious bedroom with dressing area. And only one (California King) bed. I guess Loki will have to sleep on the sectional.

As if he was reading your mind, he appeared next to you. 

“I hope you don’t snore, little sorceress” He sneered. 

You straightened your back to stand at your full height (only coming to his chest) and retorted:  
“I don’t snore. And you’ll be out in the living room anyway.”

He strode casually to the bed, and stretched out on top of the covers. 

You stalked over to the bed, frowned, and told him how disgusting it was to put his day clothes on the bed. His attire changed into a silky forest green robe with matching lounge pants. The robe was open, displaying his sinewy torso, tiny nipples, and a trail of hair that started below his navel. 

Losing all trust in your professionalism, you turn to go sleep on the sectional. But before you can make it to the doorway, Loki surmises: 

“I suppose the Doctor doesn’t want his lover alone with a god.”

Instantly, you flush a deeper shade and spin around to glare at his smug face. 

“Listen here. Dr. Strange is my mentor. He helped me to control my powers, when I thought I was just unlucky. I have never been, nor have any desire to be his lover. WE have one job to do. I’m here to help YOU. If you want my help, stop trying to irk me.” You manage to get out, raising your voice, but not yelling.

“Irk?” Loki sits up and kicks his long legs over the side of the bed. “You think I’m irritating?”

He gets up and has you pressed against the wall before you can blink. You move to strike him, but he grabs both of your wrists.

“Little sorceress, you have been irking me since we met. Your lascivious thoughts thrown like daggers, your pouty mouth, and your plump ass have been tormenting me.” He pushed his lower body flush against you, his thick appendage poking your belly.

“See? This is irksome.” 

You steeled yourself, determined not to let him see you bothered. He continues:  
“I would wager that you want me to ride you until everyone in this building knows my name. Tell me I’m wrong.” 

Of all the ways you’ve been fucked by god, you never imagined this as a possibility. A one-time fling between the two of you couldn’t screw with the timeline, so why not?

“Let go of me!” You bark. He releases your hands. 

As soon as your hands are free, you run them up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing the robe to the ground. He grabs your ass and lifts you up to meet his mouth, and you wrap your legs around his waist, kissing him madly. His hands sneak up your shirt, cool fingers exploring the softness underneath. He was unhurried, but you were determined to change that. 

“Rip it open!” You commanded.

“The shirt? Or…?” He continued exploring lazily.

“Everything.” You whispered. His cock stirred and his expression darkened. 

You landed roughly on the bed. (This mufucka threw me?!) He crouched over you, before snatching you up by your shirt, knuckles against your throat. His lips pressed to yours, sucked your bottom lip, then finished with a bite that drew a pinprick of blood. 

“Oh!” Your cry was drowned out by the sound of your shirt ripping in half. Loki produced a knife from thin air and cut the middle of your bra. (Feeling conflicted: waste of $50 or free tiddies?) He softly sucks a nipple- whoa! His breath had a cooling sensation like he ate a bag of mints. Then he’s gone.

Deftly, he unbuttons your pants, you lift your ass to help him peel them off. He smiles evilly at the damp section of your panties, before sliding his body over the edge of the bed.

“Yo, what the fuck--” You start to protest his absence, but he hooks his arms under your thighs and drags you to the edge of the bed. It probably looks like a Paranormal Activity trailer, but it’s thrilling to have your dripping cunt pulled to his mouth. He licks you, tasting you through the panties. 

“Loki…” You hum. He rips your panties with his teeth in response. His tongue plunges into your folds, you shudder. He grips your thighs, pulling you against his face, refusing to let you escape. You try to stifle your moans, but a scream erupts from your throat when he sinks his nails into your thighs. In retaliation, you grab two fistfuls of his hair and yank hard. He growls into your pussy and lifts his head up. His eyes are a smoky green and your juices are running down his chin. Without breaking eye contact, he finds your clit with his tongue, tightens his grip on your thigh with his left arm and shoves two fingers inside you. You cry out and try to jerk away, but he touches your clit with his teeth and you immediately stop struggling for fear he’ll bite you. He curls his fingers and makes you see stars. Your right legs starts violently shaking. Loki releases your leg and quietly commands you: 

“Come.”

Your vision blurs then fireworks then white light. Your body is still convulsing when you come back to yourself. He moves you into his lap. You read his energy-- it’s more primal than any other energy signature you’ve ever read. He seems more beast than man...or alien. 

“What are you?” You murmur. 

“A monster.” He forcefully kisses you, and you taste yourself on his tongue. Your hand wanders between the two of you, following the trail on his abdomen. You slide your hand under his waistband, past the dark curls, and pause at the base of his cock. You pull your hand away and fall backwards onto the bed. He rises and faces you, sliding his lounge pants to the ground. He stops to watch your reaction. 

Fear. Desire. Awe. Curiosity. 

Emotions are crossing your face as you try to process the massive cock in front of you. 

“What kind of monster are you?” You ask, dumbly. He actually looks amused:

“A frost giant.”

You drop your head and gather your thoughts: [A frost giant? I thought he was from Asgard. He’s pretty tall, but did all his giant genes go to his dick? That is a bat. That is a weapon of mass destruction. That would rearrange my organs. Death by dick. Who would read my eulogy?]

“Little sorceress, have you changed your mind?” He crooned with a hint of malice.

“And miss the opportunity to fuck a giant god? HA!” you replied boldy. “Though my body may not be as willing as my mind.”

“Oh, you’ll accomodate me.”


End file.
